


Производная

by shepofships



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Drama, Incest, Love Triangles, M/M, POV First Person, Twincest, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-02
Updated: 2009-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepofships/pseuds/shepofships
Summary: Что нужно пятнадцатилетнему ребенку? Чтобы его воспринимали как взрослого, равного, способного отвечать за свои слова и поступки.
Relationships: Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz, David Jost/Bill Kaulitz





	Производная

_POV Bill_

В этом году почти нет снега. Я не знаю, нравится мне это или нет, но одно точно хорошо: куртка на рыбьем меху всё ещё актуальна, и мне не приходится кутаться по-пингвиньи. Чего не скажешь о Томе — тот, кажется, с удовольствием влез бы во весь свой гардероб разом, будь на улице даже плюс тридцать. Я не люблю жару, я вообще мало что люблю в этом мире. Себя — люблю, остальное — под настроение. Настроение бывает редко: конец тура как-то не способствует дебильным улыбкам и долгим посиделкам за PlayStation. PlayStation, кстати, я люблю даже меньше, чем вопросы, а не гей ли я случайно.

Я валяюсь на постели, задумчиво почёсывая томову коленку. Мы вернулись из клуба в шесть утра. Мне хочется закурить, но здесь нельзя — под потолком противопожарные датчики, а я слишком хорошо помню тот дурацкий вечер, когда мы подняли на уши весь отель. Весело было, хотя и глупо. Я мысленно делаю себе пометку «не пить», зная, что это такое же бестолковое решение, как и «не жрать», и ещё много других «не» — например, «не спать со своим продюсером». 

Что нужно пятнадцатилетнему ребенку? Чтобы его воспринимали как взрослого, равного, способного отвечать за свои слова и поступки. Мне отчаянно хотелось повзрослеть и допрыгнуть; ему — поверить в мою сознательность и закрыть глаза на разницу в возрасте, не обременяя себя моралью. Мы сошлись насмерть — огонь и огонь. Завертелось, закружилось, вспыхнуло и взорвалось, разлетаясь на миллиарды микрочастиц. Осколки больно впились в грудную клетку, заставляя хотеть странного, кричать, швырять вещи, вцепляться в волосы и запястья, писать смс, преисполненные жаркого, неконтролируемого гнева — на кого? На него, на себя, на нездоровый, заложенный в основании шеи датчик с магнитом? Мужчины, женщины — в один прекрасный день я перестал следить, с кем я и с кем он, с кем мы — по отдельности или вместе, вместе ли? «Я в Кёльне», «я в Дюссельдорфе», «я в Нью-Йорке и не приеду, ты уж извини?»

«Дэвид нам как второй отец!» — улыбался интервьюеру Том, и мне каждый раз хотелось спросить, не стыдно ли ему лгать, но я ни разу не задал этот вопрос.

Я рассказываю Тому о нас на семнадцатилетие, почти не чувствуя в груди острых граней своей ненормальной мазохистской привязанности. В желудке болтаются два мохито и ром с колой, смешанные в пропорции три к одному. У меня кружится голова, в горле стоит неприятный приторный комок, но я продолжаю говорить, говорить, говорить, ровно и чётко, с намертво приклеенной к губам улыбкой. Я чувствую извращённое удовольствие, видя, как кривится его пухлый пробитый сталью пирсинга рот, как он сжимает в руках гостиничное покрывало и сводит у переносицы тёмные густые брови. Я выметаю воспоминания из самых тёмных углов моего нетронутого папарацци сознания, смакуя каждый застывший перед глазами кадр. Я рассказываю о том, что он шепчет, сжимая мои бёдра, о том, как мне нравится вплетать пальцы в его кудри, о том, что он стал первым, и мне было пятнадцать.

Знаешь, Том, вчера мы трахались прямо в гримёрке, подперев собой дверь. Знаешь, Том, он на вкус совсем не похож на тебя — у него в крови кайенский перец. Знаешь, Том, я ведь не люблю его, я ведь не чувствую никакой щемящей тесноты около качающего кровь сердца — он просто нужен мне как воздух, как иммунитет, как таблетка от похмелья каждое воскресенье.

Том ругается, Том кричит, Том бьёт меня по щеке горячей раскрытой ладонью — как девчонка.

Я смеюсь.

***

Когда Дэвид уходит, небо за окном ещё не успевает перетечь из тёмно-синего в голубой — зимой поздно светает, поэтому у нас, проводящих всё время в помещении, создаётся впечатление нескончаемой полярной ночи. Я по-совиному щурю глаза, пытаясь рассмотреть выражение его лица. Он потуже затягивает ремень и проводит по волосам пятернёй. Мне хочется сказать ему, что я чёртова стремящаяся к нулю дельта икс, предел наших отношений уже достигнут, функция не имеет смысла, и всё зря, зря, зря… 

Он целует меня в неподвижные губы и уходит в холодное утро.

Я почему-то знаю: не вернётся.


End file.
